Wildboar
Marlon Timmons is a recent addition to the Team Pheonix roster. Replacing Bullvye after the betrayal of the Sub-Particle and the first viral infection of the C.O.P.E.R.N.I.C.U.S system. The character made his first appearance in 2008. Childhood & Early Years Life was always going to be difficult for someone like Marlon Timmons. Not the most intelligent or particulary gifted, Timmons spent the majority of his school years skiving off, becoming more engrossed in dubious pasttimes; stealing, breking and entering, dealing, joyriding, and eventually ending up in juvenile prison, doing community service pushing trolleys at a 24/7 Convencience Store. It was here where he met Sarah Minschell, and Timmons was to become a new man. In a bid to win her respect, Timmons, upon leaving community service, found work as a security guard at a local museum and art gallery, earning enough money to rent an apartment and provide a foot to stand on with the 'love of his life'. Mid-way through December, 2004, Sarah and Marlon moved in to Timmons apartment together, while major strain was applied to the relationship when Sarah was diagnosed with leukemia. With no money to fall back on, and trying to find some way, any way, to pay for the treatment, Timmons fell back into crime, planning one final heist. The museum. During the staging, Marlon, still working as a security guard, was distracted by a new exhibit, a unique and ancient African ceremonial mask that seemed to call to him. When Federal Marshalls swarmed in a pulse of energy from the mask surged through his body like fire in his veins and he found himself placing the mask on. When newspaper articled looked back on the break-in, and the subsequent spree of bank robberys, they deemed the perpetrator 'akin to a wild boar', corresponding to the literal 'smash-and-grab' break-ins, and the polices inability to stop the thief. Sarah Minschell was placed under intensive care from a stroke in 2006, with money filtering in from bank accounts across America. Time with Team Pheonix Write the second section of your article here. Skills & Powers The African Death Mask has granted Timmons, an already resilient and strong man of athletic build, substantially enhanced physical attributes. Wildboars strength is equivalent to a dozen men, charges with the force of a small car, and has the agility of a boar, like the namesake. Wildboar's healing factor has been increased substantially allowing him to tirelessly, and in no fear of pain, tackle extended periods of physical encounters. The full strength of the recently grown tusks are yet to be tested, but have supported the weight of an adult man. Timmons, from youth, has accumulated a varied range of skills, stretching from car mechanics to the use of firearms. Not being the most intellectually gifted, Wildboar relies more on his brute force to accomplish tasks than learnt skills. When angered, Wildboar's already lacking will tends to go out the window and is consumed by a frenzied, bestial rage. Since the donning of the Mask, Timmons anger has increased tenfold and can spend hours at a time fuming over the smallest grievance.